


Level Up

by merryofsoul



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Youngjo and Gunhak are both trying to be a hero, but they just need a little help along the way.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Level Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helicases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicases/gifts).

> Merry, Merry Christmas!!! This came after our conversation about the different fics we'd like to see, so I hope I got all the things you wanted to see in a superhero fic! :D Thank you for introducing me to this group and for being such a wonderful friend! I hope the next year holds a lot of good things for you ❤️
> 
> Thank you to tullycat for the beta as usual!! The title is from 'Level Up'!

The quiet of the night presses in as Youngjo shifts on his perch, trying to get comfortable. It's the third hour of the third night in a row sitting in the same spot, waiting for something to happen. He almost wonders if Keonhee misread the lead, but that's never happened before, and Youngjo knows better than to question him. 

Three roofs away, the ahjumma who lives in the rooftop apartment with her daughter is humming while she hangs laundry on a clothesline. Youngjo can hear her even from this far away, and he smiles as he thinks of his own mother. On another nearby roof there are empty couches and abandoned cans, left behind by the loud group of university students who had long since abandoned the rooftop for a more exciting venue. Youngjo can still hear the trace of laughter in the air.

What’s happening on the roof closest to Youngjo is what has kept him entertained for the past half an hour or so. Someone had come up from the apartments armed with their phone and Bluetooth speaker, and without anything else to do, Youngjo had watched curiously as they set a song playing, bounced on their heels a few times, and then began dancing. 

Youngjo is so busy admiring the dancing that he almost misses Keonhee’s call. His watch chirps as he's shifting into a sideways lunge — he's only twenty-five his hips should _not_ be bothering him like this — and he taps the face to answer the call.

“Anything?” Keonhee asks.

“Nothing,” Youngjo answers. “Maybe…” He trails off as the dancing below him stops and the dancer drifts to the edge of the roof. He seems to be talking to someone, but Youngjo doesn't see another person. His lips twitch as he sees a cat perched on the raised edge of the roof. He shakes off the distraction and looks back at his watch. “Maybe it's time to call it a night.”

“I guess so,” Keonhee says, and then is pushed half out of frame as half of Dongju’s face appears. 

“Hyung,” he says, looking extremely serious. Youngjo is immediately on alert. “Can you pick up noodles?”

Youngjo relaxes and he sighs fondly. “Of course I'll pick up noodles.”

He hangs up only after they've both declared their love for him, and stands to stretch. His legs burn after the long time squatting in different positions, and his wings ache to be stretched too. He ruffles them as he prepares to take off, but something stops him at the last second. 

Something is wrong. 

He glances around quickly, wondering if his target had shown up after all, but the bank downstairs is still quiet as ever. The ahjumma has gone inside and the second roof is still abandoned and down below—

Youngjo’s eyes widen at the sight. 

The dancer is still talking to the cat, but it seems like the cat is in some distress. It's not moving from the edge of the roof, and Youngjo is firmly in the category of ‘don’t fuck with cats, they know what they're doing’ but this cat seems hurt. 

“It's alright,” the other man coos. “I'm trying to help you.”

The cat lets out a miserable noise at that, backing further away. It's a mistake though, because it backs onto a rickety fire escape that makes an awful sound as soon as the cat’s weight is added to it, even though the cat only weighs a few kilograms at the most. Youngjo twitches, read to fly down to help, but the man seems to have the same idea. 

“Fuck,” the man mutters. Youngjo is about to call out for him to stop, because it seems like he doesn't realize that the whole thing will collapse beneath him, but the man is already scrambling toward the cat. 

The rest happens in slow motion. The man places one hand on the fire escape, the other grabbing for the cat. The cat yowls and clings to his hand, throwing itself forward. The combined movement from the both of them rattles the fire escape so that it breaks away from the building, and the man pitches forward, off balance, with the cat still cradled in his arms. 

Youngjo already had his wings out the moment the man reached for the cat, and by the time the two of them are tumbling over the edge of the roof, Youngjo is rushing up from below to catch them. 

The man lands in Youngjo’s arms with a thud, and Youngjo grunts in surprise. The man looked small and light, and while he's not _heavy,_ he's denser than Youngjo thought he would be, compact muscle hidden underneath his baggy clothes. 

“Oh fuck,” the man says, the air rushing out of this lungs at the impact. His eyes are wide and he blinks a few times, as if he's surprised to be cradled in Youngjo’s arms and not making contact with the pavement. The cat seems similarly stunned, staring at Youngjo with wide eyes. 

Youngjo wordlessly flies them upward until they're back on the roof, and he lands in a spot in the very middle, far away from any dangerous ledges. The cat abandons then immediately, finding a new corner to sulk and lick its wounds. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjo asks, when the man makes no move to get down. The man startles at his question, eyes snapping to Youngjo’s. He stares for a long moment before his eyes trail over the mask around Yoingjo’s eyes, to the wings behind him, and then seems to come back to the situation. 

“I'm okay!” He wiggles until Youngjo helps him back to his feet, but he still seems unsteady. Youngjo keeps a steadying hand on his waist until the man seems okay to stand on his own. “Thanks.”

Youngjo lets him go and takes a step back. Unsure of how to proceed, he's about to just take off and disappear when the man blurts, “You can fly?”

Youngjo snaps out his wings and casts the man a considering look. 

“They're just for show,” Youngjo says, and then crouches to take off. The man, realizing Youngjo is about to leave, rushes forward. 

“Wait! You're leaving? How can I thank you?”

_Oh no,_ Youngjo thinks as the man steps closer. He didn't have a chance to see before, but now he can see how pretty he is. 

“You already did,” Youngjo replies softly. 

“But—”

Youngjo doesn't let him finish, just pushes off from the roof and takes off into the night. 

*

Seoho glances away from the movie when his phone vibrates. It's stuck somewhere in the middle, lost among the tangle of blankets and legs that make up Seoho and Gunhak. Gunhak finds it easily without looking away from the movie and hands it over. 

“Thanks,” Seoho murmurs as he checks the texts. They're from Hwanwoong, because he can't be left alone at their apartment for too long before he gets lonely. “It's Hwanwoong.”

“Just invite him next time,” Gunhak says. 

“No,” Seoho says. “This is best friend bonding time. We hang out with him all the time anyway.” 

**Hwanwoong**  
_I'm FINE but I almost just died_

“Woongie is having a bug crisis,” Seoho reports. Gunhak chuckles and Seoho shakes his head, but as the texts continue to roll in, he stops laughing. 

“Hey.” Gunhak’s voice turns worried. “What's the matter?”

“He said he fell off the roof but someone caught him? What? What the fuck?” 

He trips on the blankets as he stands up, and the only thing that keeps him from falling over is Gunhak’s hand looping around his waist. He calls Hwanwoong as fast as he can, muttering, “What the fuck,” again as the call connects. 

“I said I'm fine!” Hwanwoong yelps as he answers. 

“Start from the beginning!” Seoho yells back. “You can't just text something like that!” 

“Well, I was up on the roof, and there was a cat and I was trying to help it, and the fire escape broke or something and then the next thing I knew I was falling? But not falling because someone caught me and he was _flying_ and then he put me back on the roof and then left!”

“Who?!”

“I don't know his name,” Hwanwoong answers. “But he had these like, fucking massive black wings, and he was wearing a purple mask over his eyes.”

“Black wings…” Seoho trails off. “Ravn?”

“Who is that?”

“You don't know Ravn?” Seoho asks. “He's been around for a few months now, one of the only superheroes in our neighborhood. Woong — _you_ have powers! How do you not know about others who have powers?!”

“Dude, I have been neck deep in school,” Hwanwoong replies. “How would I know?”

“Because you don't actually live under a rock?” Seoho scoffs. “Plus, he's hot.”

Gunhak coughs lightly and Seoho looks up. Gunhak is holding out Seoho’s coat for him, knowing without Seoho having to say anything that he needs to leave immediately to go check on Hwanwoong. Seoho smiles in thanks and turns around so Gunhak can help him into his coat. 

“Well…” Hwanwoong says. “I couldn't even see his whole face.”

“But he's broad,” Seoho says. “I've seen pictures.”

“I'm done talking about this!”

“Stay where you are,” Seoho says. “I'm coming.”

“I said I'm fine,” Hwanwoong sighs. 

“I'm coming anyway.” 

“Okay,” Hwanwoong says, voice small, and Seoho knows he needs to rush home. 

“I'll be there soon,” Seoho promises before hanging up. Gunhak has turned on the lights and paused the movie, and is watching Seoho with a concerned look on his face. 

“He's alright?” 

“Yeah,” Seoho says. “He says so, anyway.”

He finds his scarf in his pocket and is trying to tie it, but his hands won't stop shaking, which makes it difficult. 

“Hey.” Gunhak steps close and reaches for the ends of the scarf. He ties it quickly and smooths it down, and then pulls Seoho into a tight hug. Seoho sighs as he returns the hug, relaxing into Gunhak’s embrace as he always does. Gunhak has always been a strong, steady presence at his side, and Seoho always feels safest when he's with Gunhak. 

“He's okay, everything is going to be okay,” Gunhak mumbles. “Do you want me to drive you?”

“Yeah, actually,” Seoho says where his face is squished into Gunhak’s shoulder. He needs to be in Gunhak’s comforting presence a little longer. 

“Then let’s go.”

*

A few weeks later, Youngjo meets the dancer again. 

Correction: saves his life again. 

This time he's not on a stakeout, but coming back from patrolling when he hears a shout from below. His instincts have him heading down immediately, and as he gets close he hears, “Young man, be careful!” 

Scanning the scene, Youngjo sees the young man in question. He'd been helping an old woman get her basket up on the sidewalk. He doesn't seem to see the patch of ice behind him, or the car coming too fast down the road. 

“Hwanwoong!” another man shouts, jumping forward and reaching for the man’s hand just as he slips and falls backward. He lands hard, his head smacking the pavement, and makes no move to get up, and that's when Youngjo swoops in. 

As he picks up the man, he glances down and sees a familiar face. It's the dancer from the other night. Youngjo shakes his head in exasperation as he lands on the sidewalk. 

_“All good?”_ Keonhee asks on the other end of their comms.

“He's fine,” Youngjo says. 

“Oh my god,” the man's friend says as he rushes over. “Is he alright?”

Youngjo looks down at the man in his arms. His eyes are still closed, but his forehead is scrunched up in pain, as if he's coming back to himself. 

“I think he's okay,” Youngjo says. “He'll probably want to get his head checked though.”

“Yeo Hwanwoong,” the friend mutters. “Two times this month, you really want to kill me—”

He stops talking as he gets a better look at Youngjo. He outright stares at Youngjo’s wings, which Youngjo is used to because if he doesn't have them bound, there's nowhere for them to go but up and out.

“You're Ravn,” the friend blurts. “You saved him last time.”

“Yeah,” Youngjo says. He's still standing there with the man — _Hwanwoong_ — in his arms. “Are you going to be able to get him somewhere, or do you need help?”

Something lights up in the friend’s eyes. “Actually. Can you carry him for a bit longer?”

Hwanwoong groans in his arms. “Please put me down.”

Youngjo does as he's asked immediately, but stays close when Hwanwoong clutches his arm for support. He blinks blearily up at Youngjo and Youngjo’s heart thumps hard. Then, Hwanwoong frowns. 

“Your mask is crooked,” Hwanwoong says, and reaches out as if he's going to fix it. Youngjo pulls his head back quickly, and reaches up himself to fix it. 

“Thanks.” 

“No, I should be saying thank you,” Hwanwoong says. “That's twice you've saved my life. I feel like I owe you something.”

“Maybe I just enjoy saving you,” Youngjo says, and then snaps his mouth shut. He's working! Now is not the time for flirting! 

Hwanwoong and his friend stare at Youngjo with their mouths wide open, and Youngjo gets ready to blast out of there. 

_“Oh my god, hyung!”_ Keonhee shrieks in his earpiece. _“What did you just say?! Dongju-yah, oh my god, were you listening—”_

“Please be more careful,” Youngjo says, and then takes off without waiting to hear Hwanwoong’s response. 

Hwanwoong. What a cute name. 

*

“Hyung.”

Seoho looks up from where he's admiring the candy, a package in each hand. Gunhak looks at the packages, gets caught by Seoho's grin, and then tilts his head toward the cart. Seoho happily puts the candy in the cart, and then picks up a box of cereal. 

Gunhak sighs lightly. Seoho doesn't know why Gunhak lets him come along on these shopping trips. It always goes like this. 

“I'm just looking,” Seoho says, looking at the cartoons on the box. It's two superheroes fighting, with toys promised inside. It reminds him of the other day. 

“I can't believe we actually met Ravn,” Seoho says, putting the box back. “Man, I wish you could've seen Hwanwoongie’s face. I think he has a crush.”

Gunhak hums and raises an eyebrow. “Just Hwanwoong?”

Seoho laughs. “Oh shut up. Who wouldn't have a crush on someone who's saved their life?”

“Is that how it works?”

“Yeah, sometimes,” Seoho says. “But he didn't save my life, and I barely know him, so therefore — no crush.” 

Gunhak makes a disbelieving face and continues to push the shopping cart. Seoho trails behind him, grabbing items Gunhak regularly forgets to pick up. He catches up with Gunhak in front of the meat case. 

“What're you getting that for?” Seoho asks, eyeing the package in Gunhak’s hands. 

“You were saying the other day that you wanted steak,” Gunhak says, inspecting the package carefully. He leaves it at that, and puts the meat in the cart before heading off again. Seoho stares at his back for a long minute before running after him excitedly. 

“I should be treating you!” Seoho says. “I'm the hyung!” 

Gunhak shrugs and smiles at Seoho bashfully. “I want to.”

Seoho grins and throws an arm around Gunhak’s shoulders to pull him into a sideways hug. He's not expecting Gunhak to flinch so violently, and yanks his arm back. 

“What's the matter?” Seoho asks. He reaches out again, hand hovering at Gunhak’s shoulder uncertainly, afraid to hurt him again. 

“It's nothing,” Gunhak mumbles. “I pulled something at the gym.”

Seoho frowns and lets his hand drop. 

“There's nothing you can do,” Gunhak says gently. “I'll be okay.”

“I'll make you the soup my mom makes when I'm sick,” Seoho decides. 

“But I'm not sick,” Gunhak replies, laughing a little. “It's just an injury.”

“I'll make it anyway,” Seoho says. “I'll go get the stuff.”

He hurries away before Gunhak can stop him, and when he turns into an aisle and glances back, he can see Gunhak smiling down at his grocery list. 

Seoho smiles, his cheeks warm as he heads down the aisle. 

*

“Hyung, have you heard of this new guy?” Keonhee asks, looking up from his computer as Youngjo walks into the makeshift command center. “He's stepping in on your territory.”

“Who?” Youngjo asks, putting on his mask and adjusting the fit. Dongju rolls his eyes from his seat at the other computer. 

“His name is Leedo,” Dongju says. “He's just started appearing lately, stopping muggings and robberies and stuff. It looks like he's got super strength or something, but can't fly or teleport or anything.”

“But a good guy?” Youngjo asks. 

“Yes,” Keonhee says, sounding disappointed. 

“Why do you want me to have an arch-nemesis so bad? I'm good with low-level crime.”

“Every superhero should have a nemesis,” Keonhee says. “That's what makes a good story.”

“If you say so,” Youngjo says. “Anyway, it's good if someone else wants to help. It's exhausting to do it all alone.”

Keonhee grumbles and settles down, muttering about what kind of name ‘Leedo’ is anyway. Youngjo shakes his head and turns to Dongju. 

“Here, hyung.” Dongju hands over the ear comm and waits while Youngjo adjusts it. “Are you going to try and reach out to him?”

Youngjo thinks about it. They have tried reaching out to other supers in the area and seeing if they want to work together, but no one is ever interested. Youngjo is tired of being rejected, but he's also tired of being the only one out in the field. 

“Can't hurt,” Youngjo says. “Can you do a scan and let me know where he's operating?”

“Nothing yet tonight,” Dongju says. “But I'll let you know.” 

Youngjo nods and heads for the elevator to get to the roof, and Keonhee calls after him. 

“Say hi to Hwanwoong for us!” 

“I'm not seeing him!” Youngjo calls back. “He doesn't know you guys anyway!”

He leaves Keonhee and Dongju snickering in the bunker and heads out for his nightly patrol. 

It's a slow night. He gets a cat down from a tree, saves an old lady from being run over, and stops a robbery before it happens because he wants kimbap for dinner. 

_“Hey, hyung.”_ Dongju’s voice interrupts Youngjo’s very important decision over tuna or shrimp. _“SNS has Leedo somewhere in the area. He just stopped a pickpocket.”_

“Okay, I'll try and find him,” Youngjo says, and then pauses when he hears gruff voices from the front of the store. He abandons his dinner to step out into the aisle and crosses his arms as he faces the front counter. The clerk is standing with their hands up by their shoulders as someone in all black threatens them.

“Problem?” Youngjo asks the clerk. The robber freezes and turns to look at him, and takes a step back when he does. Youngjo is still in his full costume, mask on and wings out. 

“Nevermind,” the guy says, and bolts out the door. 

“Are you okay?” Youngjo asks the clerk. When they nod in response, he takes off out the door. The robber is just rounding the corner when he gets outside, and Youngjo is about to take off after him when someone steps out into the robber’s path. The robber runs into the man at full speed and then bounces back on the pavement with a painful sounding thud. 

“I don't think so,” says the man, clad in all black with a leather jacket and a black face mask covering the lower half of his face. Youngjo hurries over and stares at the robber on the ground before looking up at the newcomer. 

“How did you do that?” Youngjo asks. “That was amazing?”

“I didn't do anything,” the man replies. He's already trying to back away, moving faster when Youngjo frowns and steps closer. Youngjo hears the whispers start up. 

“Wow! Did you see that?”

“—barely even had to do anything—”

“—awesome, seriously—”

“—is that Leedo though?”

“Is it true?” Youngjo asks. “Are you Leedo?”

“I'm no one,” the man says, taking another step back. 

“Ravn-ssi!” Someone in the crowd calls. “He's getting away!”

Youngjo turns to see the robber trying to get away in a half crawl, half stumble, and stalks over to secure him. By the time he's done and looks up, Leedo is long gone. 

“Shit,” Youngjo says. “He's gone.”

_“Too bad,”_ Keonhee says. Youngjo shakes his head and takes the robber to the police station. When he's back in the air, Dongju still can't find any other sign of Leedo.

_“Maybe another night,”_ Dongju says. 

“I don't know if he’ll ever want to talk to me,” Youngjo says. He swoops low between two buildings, turning to avoid some drying clothes, and spots a familiar figure. 

“I'm gonna shut off for a little while,” Youngjo says. “No more patrolling for tonight, but I want to fly a little longer.”

_“There's a GPS on your suit,”_ Keonhee says. _“You can't fool us. We made that suit. We know every—”_

Youngjo shuts off the comms with a press of a button, and then lands lightly on the fire escape he'd been aiming for. It’s brand new and freshly painted, and takes Youngjo’s weight nicely. It’s up to every safety standard in the book — courtesy of Youngjo’s conversation with the building manager a few weeks back. 

“Hi,” he says, once Hwanwoong has stopped screaming and has gotten over his initial shock. 

_“Fuck_ you,” Hwanwoong gasps. “But also — hi.”

“What are you doing out here?” Youngjo asks, leaning back against the railing and crossing his arms. Hwanwoong crosses his arms back. He's in scrubs and is wearing an undershirt, but it's not much protection against the chilly night. 

“Just getting some fresh air,” Hwanwoong replies. “Someone puked right before I left work, and I swear I can still smell it.”

“Disgusting,” Youngjo replies. “What do you do?”

Hwanwoong looks surprised that Youngjo is interested, but explains everything about his classes and his clinical rotation at the local hospital, and where he hopes to be placed once he graduates. He's also surprised to learn that Hwanwoong has powers of his own, though he doesn't use them much. 

“So you just touch someone and you can draw their pain away?” Youngjo asks, fascinated. “That's wild.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Hwanwoong says with a shrug. “It's just normal to me.”

“Do you do it at work?” Youngjo asks. 

“Oh, hell no,” Hwanwoong says. “I'd be useless after three patients.” Youngjo frowns, confused, and Hwanwoong explains, “The pain has to go somewhere.”

“Oh,” Youngjo says. “Oh, shit.”

Hwanwoong shrugs again. “That's why the nursing. I still wanted to help people, but couldn't always do it with my powers, so I figured out another way.”

Youngjo doesn't really know what to say, so he's glad for something to do when the wind picks up again. Before it can reach Hwanwoong and cause him to shiver again, Youngjo stretches out a wing to block the blast. Hwanwoong looks surprised at the closeness of the wing to his face. 

“Thanks,” Hwanwoong says when he realizes what Youngjo is doing. 

It's Youngjo’s turn to shrug. 

“Oh,” Hwanwoong says. “I thought your feathers were black, but there's a lot of purple in here.” He reaches out to point, but stops before he gets too close to touching Youngjo. Youngjo is glad for the respect of his personal space, but at the same time, he doesn't think he'd mind if Hwanwoong touched his wings. 

Youngjo’s stomach growls and reminds him of the kimbap he never purchased. 

Hwanwoong looks up at him with a grin. They're standing quite close, what with the minimal space on the fire escape, and Youngjo can't really deal with Hwanwoong’s smile this close up.

“If you want to come in, I can cook you something.”

Youngjo really wants that, actually, but he's already spent too long here. What is he thinking, spending all this time with a civilian like this? It doesn't matter that Hwanwoong has his own powers — he has his own life to live, and Youngjo has his duties. That's how it has to be. 

“I should go,” Youngjo says, retracting his wing. 

Hwanwoong pouts at him.

“Aren't you going to make sure I get home safe?” 

Youngjo rolls his eyes and crosses his arms again. “I guess that's the least I can do.”

Hwanwoong grins and then somehow makes climbing through a small window look elegant, and he winks at Youngjo when he gets caught staring at his ass. Youngjo looks away immediately, because no one should be able to look good in scrubs, but then looks back to make sure Hwanwoong locks the window. He does with another wink, and then stays at the window and waves goodbye as Youngjo takes off again. 

*

_ **Leedo and Ravn team up to prevent robbery** _

_Civilians gathered in Hongdae late last night as an unidentified suspect attempted to rob a corner store. According to witnesses, Ravn was in the store and chased the suspect out onto the street. _

_“He's so intimidating,” a witness said, who was out on the street when the suspect ran outside. “But in a cool way. He's awesome.”_

_After Ravn chased the suspect out into the street, Leedo prevented him from running away. Once Ravn reached the street and called out to Leedo, Leedo turned and also left the scene. Ravn then secured the suspect and turned him over to police custody. _

_“I'm not sure what that guy was packing,” another witness stated. “Leedo seemed pretty shaken, almost like he was hurt? But he ran off before the paramedics could take a look at him.” _

_Ravn also turned down a check up from the paramedics, lifting off into the sky before anyone could get too close to him. Much like Leedo, Ravn appears when needed, but disappears before he can be properly thanked. _

_“I wouldn't call it a team-up,” another witness said. “They just both happened to be in the right place at the right time. It'd be cool if they did though — like the Avengers!”_

_Only a few months after the event that brought Ravn to the forefront of frame — the apprehension of the Hongdae Bus Killer — Ravn has made a name for himself in the neighborhood…_

“Please,” Seoho snorts as he finishes skimming the article. “With those wings he'd more likely be on the X-Men.” 

He sighs and lets his phone fall to his chest. Hwanwoong has been busy at school all day, and Gunhak has been hard to reach all day. Seoho is bored and even one of his favorite activities — reading about superheroes — isn't helping much. 

**Seoho**  
_Woongie — when are you coming home?_

**Hwanwoong **  
_Late :(((_  
_I'm sorry_  
_Wasn't Gunhak-hyung coming over?_

**Seoho**  
_Idk anymore _

**Hwanwoong **  
_:(_

Seoho sighs again, louder this time. Gunhak still hasn't responded to his last text about dinner, so Seoho assumes he isn't coming over anymore. He's grumpy when he changes into his pajamas, annoyed when he pokes through the fridge for something to eat, and then just sad. He curls up on the couch without eating anything, and frowns as he tries to watch TV. Even his favorite reality show isn't helping his mood. 

When he hears a soft knock on the front door, he thinks he's imagining it, but then he leaps to his feet when he hears it again. 

Gunhak is on the other side of the door, bags of takeout in hand and shuffling his feet. 

“I'm sorry,” is the first thing he says when Seoho opens the door. “It's been a hell of a day.”

Seoho wants to be mad, because Gunhak has been ghosting him all day, but something about the tired set of Gunhak’s shoulders keeps him from saying anything. He's too happy that Gunhak is here. 

“What did you bring me?” he asks instead, reaching for the bag. He gasps when he opens it. “My favorites?”

“Of course,” Gunhak replies. “I am sorry, Seoho-hyung.”

He reaches out and wraps Seoho in a hug, and Seoho sighs, relaxing into it immediately. He holds Gunhak firmly, but not too hard. Not that he would ever be capable of hurting Gunhak, but he still remembers the way Gunhak flinched away from him at the store. 

“It's okay,” Seoho says, already having forgiven him. “Let's just eat.”

Gunhak pulls back to smile at him, and Seoho feels the rest of his bad mood wash away. 

“Please.”

*

“Fuck,” Youngjo hisses. _“Ow!”_

“Ah!” Keonhee yelps, dropping his hands away from Youngjo. “I can't do this!”

“Someone has to!” Youngjo cries back. “There's a hole in my wing!”

Keonhee tried to hand off the gauze and antiseptic to Dongju, who turns even paler than he's been for this entire exchange. 

“You should probably go to a doctor…” Dongju says, voice so faint that Youngjo is really worried that he might pass out. 

“I can't,” Youngjo groans. “They'll figure out who I am.”

Keonhee hovers uncertainly next to him, but doesn't reach for his wing again. Goddamn people and their bow and arrows. Who even has those anymore?

“What about Hwanwoong-ssi?”

Youngjo frowns, wincing as he flexes his wing again. Blood speckles the floor and Keonhee and Dongju both stare at it in horror. Sweat trickles down his neck and back. It's so hot in here, even though he'd taken off the protective jacket he usually wears because it'd gotten wrecked in the fight too. 

“What about him?” Youngjo asks. “When did it get so hot in here?”

“He's a nurse, right?” Keonhee asks. “Maybe he can help.”

“No,” Youngjo says firmly. “I don't want to bother him.”

“But hyung,” Dongju says. “You don't look so good.”

“I'll be fine,” Youngjo mumbles. “Just clean it, Keonhee.”

Keonhee’s grimace is the last thing he sees before he pitches off the chair and onto the floor. 

The next thing he sees is Hwanwoong's worried face blinking down at him. 

“What?” he tries to say, but it comes out as just a grunt.

“You're gonna be okay,” Hwanwoong says. “It's just going to take some time to heal.”

Youngjo clears his throat and tries again. “What are you doing here?”

“Your friends found me,” Hwanwoong says. “Grabbed me right from school. It was very dramatic.”

“Oh my god,” Youngjo groans. He tries to push himself off so he can glare at them, and hears a squeak and then the sound of footsteps rushing out of the room. Hwanwoong pushes him back down gently.

“Good thing they did,” Hwanwoong says with a frown. “You had a fever.”

“Had?” Youngjo shifts around, trying to see anything that will tell him the time. He's laying on the couch in the bunker that they usually crash on for naps. His uninjured wing is folded against his body, but his injured wing is stretched out to the floor, and Youngjo can see bandages. “How long have you been here?”

“A few hours,” Hwanwoong says. 

Youngjo shifts again, and finally reaches up to figure out what is pressing uncomfortably into his face. It's his mask, and it's annoying, so he takes it off. 

Hwanwoong gasps and looks away, and it makes something fond well up in Youngjo’s chest. 

“Hey,” he says. “Look at me.”

Hwanwoong peeks at him, and then when he sees Youngjo staring steadily back, takes a longer look. 

“You might as well know,” Youngjo says. “Kim Youngjo, at your service.”

“Nice to meet you officially,” Hwanwoong says. He keeps _staring,_ and despite the fact that he's laying on his stomach, disgusting and covered in bandages, Youngjo can't help himself. 

“What?” Youngjo asks. “Am I that pretty?”

“Shut up,” Hwanwoong says immediately, his ears turning pink. In a surprising move, he takes Youngjo’s hand in his own. Youngjo realizes the reason for it when he feels some of the ache leave his body, at the same time Hwanwoong’s eyebrows draw together in a small frown. 

“Don't,” Youngjo says, pulling his hand away. Hwanwoong’s grip is stronger than he expected, but he still manages to pull away. “Don't take my pain.”

“Why not?” Hwanwoong asks. 

“It's not yours to bear,” Youngjo says. “I'll be fine.”

“I want to help,” Hwanwoong says. 

“You already have,” Youngjo says. “More than I deserve.”

Hwanwoong frowns again, and Youngjo wonders if he's said the wrong thing. 

“But— can you sit with me for a little while?”

Hwanwoong looks surprised at the request, but nods nonetheless. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Of course.”

Youngjo sighs and lets his eyes slip shut again, feeling more at ease with Hwanwoong sitting by his side. 

*

Seoho kicks off his shoes as he comes inside, trudging toward the living room with grocery bags crinkling at his sides. He's thinking ahead to what he'll make for dinner and how comfortable his pajamas will be, when he rounds the corner and freezes. 

Hwanwoong is home, which makes sense, and Gunhak is also here, which isn't unusual. But when Seoho wasn't expecting to see was the two of them sitting close together on the couch, holding hands. 

Something roars to life in Seoho's chest as he looks at his two best friends, and it's a feeling he’s not sure what to do with. Hwanwoong and Gunhak? What the _fuck?_

The grocery bags fall at his feet. 

The sound of plastic and metal cans hitting the floor make Hwanwoong and Gunhak look up. 

“Hyung?” Hwanwoong says, looking startled. “You're home? I didn't hear the door—”

“Clearly,” Seoho says, and it comes out harsher than he meant it to.

“Hyung,” Gunhak says next, quickly taking his hands away from Hwanwoong. “It’s not what it looks like.”

Hwanwoong looks quickly between Gunhak and Seoho, and then starts shaking his head. 

“It really isn't!” 

Seoho shakes his head. “It's f-fine if it is,” he says. “Totally fine! I just didn't know— I didn't—”

He stumbles to a stop, unsure of what he wants to say, barely able to speak past the pain in his chest. So what if Hwanwoong and Gunhak are dating? They're his best friends and they deserve to be happy, and if that happiness is with each other—

“I forgot something at the store,” Seoho says. He backs up toward the door, ignoring their chorus of _hyung_ behind him. He shoves his feet back into his sneakers and fumbles with the handle, slipping out the door as Gunhak’s desperate voice reaches him. 

“Seoho! Wait!”

It's times like these that Seoho wishes he had powers, because he wants to super speed away from here, or teleport to the street instead of pounding down the stairs, or just plain disappear. 

The street is just as cold and wet as he left it, and he doesn't really know where he's going, but he needs to get away from the front door of the building. Especially if Gunhak is still following him. He doesn't know why it bothers him so much, and he needs to be somewhere where he can think about it. 

It's just — if Gunhak was finally to show an interest in dating someone, why did it have to be Hwanwoong? Why couldn't it be Seoho? 

“Oh fuck,” Seoho laughs out desperately as the realization washes over him. “I'm so fucking stupid, oh my god.”

He darts for the crosswalk. It's flashing the walk sign, which means he only has a few seconds before it turns red. He's just stepped out into the street when he hears his name being yelled again. 

_“Seoho!” _

It's more desperate this time, more scared, and Seoho turns instinctively. He sees the flash of headlights at the last second, too late to do anything but freeze even as the horn finally pierces through the haze in mind. 

In the next moment, he's being wrapped in a strong embrace and twisted to the ground. There's a horrific crunch and screech, and Seoho closes his eyes against the sound, the rain still falling on his face. 

“Hey, hey,” Gunhak’s voice washes over him. “Seoho! Are you okay? Open your eyes!”

Seoho pries his eyes open, and stares up at Gunhak above him. He has one arm out, pressing into the grill of the car that had almost killed him. The grill itself is dented beyond repair, and Seoho follows the dent to Gunhak’s arm, and finally to Gunhak’s face. 

“What?” 

Gunhak sees where Seoho is looking and quickly retracts his arm. He reaches for Seoho instead helping him sit up. Seoho feels dizzy, and all he can do is stare at Gunhak. 

“What the fuck did you just do?” Seoho asks, waiting for some explanation that makes sense. Anything that explains the situation other than Gunhak having powers. 

Powers that he's kept from Seoho the entire time they’ve known each other. 

“Seoho, I—” Gunhak stumbles to a stop when people start running up to them. He reaches up and flips his hood up with hands that shake a little in the streetlights. “I can explain.”

“You better!” Seoho shrieks. 

“Hyung!” Hwanwoong’s voice cuts in, having followed them down to the street. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Seoho says, pushing himself up. Gunhak tries to help him, and Seoho shrugs away from his touch. “I said I’m fine.” 

He doesn’t let Hwanwoong reach for him either. 

“Hyung, please,” Gunhak says. “You’re shaking.”

Seoho wraps his arms tighter around himself. Gunhak and Hwanwoong are both watching him with worried looks on their faces. 

“At least let me check you over,” Hwanwoong says. “Please, hyung.”

Seoho is about to continue the argument, but is cut off by the sudden appearance of another body in their midst. They all blink at the new stranger who has just teleported onto the sidewalk. 

“Who the hell are you?” Hwanwoong asks. He yelps when the stranger reaches forward and grabs his arm. “Hey! Fuck off!”

“Hwanwoong—” Seoho says, stepping forward to grab Hwanwoong’s arm and drag him out of danger, but in the blink of an eye, Hwanwoong and the stranger are both gone. “Hwanwoong? _Hwanwoong!”_

“Hwanwoong!” Gunhak calls next to him, spinning in a circle and looking for him, but all of their yelling is futile. 

“Gunhak.” Seoho grabs Gunhak’s hoodie and drags him close. “You— you have powers! Get him back!” 

“It’s just my strength,” Gunhak says helplessly. “I don’t know how to find him. I don’t— I don’t know what to do. I’m not _good_ at this, hyung.”

Seoho casts about desperately for an idea. All his angry and jealous thoughts have flown out of his head at this unexpected turn of events. All that matters now is getting Hwanwoong back, safe and sound. 

“Ravn!” Seoho shouts. “You have to find Ravn! He’ll help, I know he will!”

Gunhak grabs Seoho’s hands and squeezes them tightly. “I’ll find him. I’ll get him back, hyung.” He should be letting go and running off down the street, but he hesitates. 

“What are you waiting for?” Seoho asks, tears leaking out of his eyes and joining the rain on his face. 

“Just be careful, alright?” Gunahk says. He reaches up and brushes some of Seoho’s tears away, though they’re replaced as fast he wipes them away. “Go inside and I’ll call you as soon as I know something.” 

“Fine,” Seoho says, breaking free of Gunhak’s hold to wipe his face. “Just go.”

Gunhak takes one last look at him, and then turns to sprint down the street.

*

Hour two of searching for Hwanwoong, and Youngjo is doing his best to keep his stomach in check as he flies over the city. To think that he had been debating whether or not to fly out and visit Hwanwoong tonight, when that internal debate came to a halt because of all people, Leedo had shown up at the bunker to tell him Hwanwoong had been kidnapped. 

That announcement had resulted in the chaos of Dongju and Keonhee freaking out because of their apparent abysmal secret keeping of the location of the bunker, and then turned into wailing because Hwanwoong was missing. 

Youngjo was roaring at them to shut up and find him something to work with, when Hwanwoong’s tear-streaked roommate also showed up at the bunker. They'd all stared at him in shock before Leedo had started forward, but Hwanwoong’s roommate jerked away from him and stalked toward the desk, slapping something down on it. 

It was a collection of little papers, and when Youngjo crowded close with the rest of them to see what they said, his stomach dropped at the site of the threatening phrases. 

“He's been getting them for a while, judging by the number,” the roommate said. “He never said anything to me about it.”

He shot Youngjo a piercing look, who threw his hands up in defense of himself. “He didn't tell me either. I would've done something about it already.”

“Will they help?” The roommate asked.

“They should,” Dongju had said, and gotten to work on his computer. Not long after, he had traced the phrasing to tweets from the sibling of a criminal Youngjo had helped put away a few months ago. So, someone has a vendetta against Youngjo, and was using Hwanwoong to get even with him. 

Now Youngjo is patrolling the skies as Dongju narrows down the search area, while Leedo does the same on the streets below. 

_“Hyung, Seoho-hyung is making me nervous,”_ Keonhee says over the comms. _“He keeps pacing.”_

“He's worried about Hwanwoong,” Youngjo says. “We all are.” 

_“Did you know that he knew Leedo?”_ Dongju asks curiously. _“Why did he never say anything?”_

_“He didn't know,”_ Leedo cuts in to say. Youngjo jerks and he hears Keonhee curse. They're so used to just the three of them on the comms. _“Neither of them knew before tonight. Seoho-hyung’s worried, but he's also pissed at me.”_

“Ah,” Youngjo says awkwardly, not sure what else to say. He's saved by Dongju’s noise of triumph. 

_“Got something!”_ Dongju says. _“Head for Seoul Tower!”_

_“Of course,”_ Leedo says miserably. _“I'll meet you at the top as fast as I can.”_

Youngjo’s on the roof in seconds, landing softly and tucking close to the shadows to try and figure out where Hwanwoong and his captor are. They’re on the slippery, glass dome of the observation deck, and Youngjo does not have a good feeling about this.

“Hello, Ravn,” the kidnapper says, before stepping out into the light. It’s then that Youngjo spots Hwanwoong too, gagged and tied to a chair — a chair which is sitting right on the edge of the roof. Hwanwoong’s eyes are _furious,_ but when he sees Youngjo, they turn pleading. He starts shaking his head, as if Youngjo is going to turn around and leave him here. 

Youngjo recognizes her instantly, and he weighs the pros and cons of pretending he doesn’t. She must see something on his face, because she snarls, “Think carefully about what you’re about to say next.” She’s too close to Hwanwoong — too close to pushing him off the edge — so Youngjo swallows down the snarky remarks. 

“I’m not sure what you want me to say,” Youngjo settles on. “Your brother is in prison. There’s nothing to do about it now.”

“He’s _innocent,”_ the woman snarls back. 

“He’s _not,”_ Youngjo says. “I saw him shoot that bus driver with my own eyes. I don’t know what else to say to you.”

“He won’t survive in prison,” the Hongdae Bus Killer’s sister says. “He — he _needs_ me.”

“I’m sorry,” Youngjo says, because her grief is something he can empathize with. He took away something she loved, and now she’s trying to do the same to him. “But I’m the only one to blame. No one else has anything to do with it.”

“I’m just evening the score,” she says. “If you can’t get my brother out of prison, I’ll just have to take something irreplaceable from you as well.”

She drifts closer to Hwanwoong, and Youngjo starts to panic. Where the fuck is Leedo? Youngjo should’ve just flown him to the roof. 

“What do you think, Ravn?” She asks. “Are you fast enough to catch him?”

_“Don’t—”_

But it’s too late, because she’s already kicking Hwanwoong in the chest and sending him tipping backward. A strangled yell makes its way past Hwanwoong’s gag, and Youngjo screams in response. He kicks off the roof to follow Hwanwoong down, and is ready to kick the sister in the face when she reaches up for him. But she’s on the roof one second, and then wrapped around Youngjo in the next, her arms a vice around his neck.

He growls as she drags him back down to the roof, cursing at himself and her for forgetting about the teleportation, and is doing his best to get her the fuck off his back when he hears the shatter of the wooden chair Hwanwoong had been tied to hit the ground. It stops him in his tracks, the horror slithering down his spine and making his legs useless, and the only thing that brings him back is the sister grabbing one of his wings and twisting it in an unnatural way. 

The scream he lets out is pure grief and pain, and he swings her off his back with all the power he can muster. She hits the roof and goes rolling, coming to a silent stop not far from him. He’s trying to gather up the courage to go over to the edge of the roof and see for himself when the voices from his comms finally filter through.

_“Oh my fucking GOD did you see that?”_

_“Holy shit! HOLY SHIT!”_

_“Gunhak — do you have him? Someone besides these two say something!”_

_“Did I puke on you? Oh my god.”_

_“It’s okay, Hwanwoong-ah.”_

Hwanwoong-ah.

“Someone tell me what’s going on,” Youngjo interrupts. All the other voices on the line fall silent, and then that beautiful voice — the only one Youngjo ever wants to hear again — says, _“Hyung, come down here.”_

Youngjo flings himself off the roof and toward the waiting, outstretched arms of Hwanwoong. He’s warm and strong and _alive_ in Youngjo’s arms, and it’s all too much. Youngjo collapses to the ground, Hwanwoong still in his arms, and breaks. 

*

“— so fucking _cool,_ Leedo-hyungnim!” Dongju, one of Ravn’s computer geeks, is saying. “The way you crashed through that window and snatched him right out of the air? Amazing!”

“Oh please,” Gunhak says. “Don’t call me that.”

“What else would we call you?” Dongju asks. “Just Leedo-hyung?”

Gunhak sighs and reaches up to remove the mask he’d put on after leaving Seoho’s side to run after Hwanwoong. Seoho, even though he’s still pissed beyond belief at Gunhak, makes an aborted sound at Gunhak’s willingness to just reveal his identity like that. Gunhak looks up at the noise and shrugs. 

“They’re not stupid,” Gunhak says. “They already know Hwanwoongie, and they’ve seen you, so it’s not long before they figure out who I am.” 

Seoho frowns at how the logic makes sense, but then looks away, as if he doesn’t care what Gunhak does with his life. Still, he watches out of the corner of his eye in trepidation as Gunhak removes his mask and reveals his full face. 

“Just call me Gunhak,” he says. “Or just hyung is fine.”

Dongju’s eyes shine with the privilege of being let in on Gunhak’s secret, and the awe turns into a bright smile. 

“You definitely need a better mask,” Dongju says. “Can we design something for you?” 

Seoho leaves them to their discussion, heading out of the central command area to follow the curving hallways to find Hwanwoong. He doesn’t make it very far before he hears the thunk of boots on metal coming up behind him. 

“Hyung, wait,” Gunhak says. “Please.”

Seoho slows, because that’s his best friend sounding so small and broken, his Gunhakkie, and he just has to suck it up and listen to whatever it is Gunhak has to say.

Even if it’s to say he’s in love with Hwanwoong and step all over Seoho’s heart on the way. 

He’s barely turned to look at Gunhak before he’s being pulled into a tight hug. 

“Why’re you hugging me?” Seoho asks, muffled by Gunhak’s shoulder. “You’re the one who just got in a fight.”

“Did you forget you almost gone run over a few hours ago?” Gunhak asks incredulously. “I’m still stuck on that.”

He holds Seoho tighter as he mentions it, and Seoho’s arms find their way around his waist in their usual place.

“I need to tell you something,” Gunhak says.

Seoho frowns and pulls away. “The time to tell me you had powers has long passed, Gunhak-ssi.” He feels Gunhak flinch at the formalities, and pulls himself further away. He can’t be clinging to Gunhak and hold on to his anger. 

“That’s not…” Gunhak trails off. “That’s not what I was going to say, but you’re right. I should’ve told you sooner. And I’m sorry.” 

He folds into a low bow, and that only makes Seoho feel worse. 

“Stop, stop,” Seoho says, grabbing Gunhak’s arms and hauling him up. “Just tell me what you meant.”

“I wanted to tell you,” Gunhak says. “But I could never find the right time.”

“We talk all the time.” Seoho frowns. “That's a pretty lame excuse.” 

“I know,” Gunhak says. “And then I decided...not to tell you.”

Seoho scowls and folds his arms across his chest, trying to smother the pain. “Oh.”

“Not because I didn't want to,” Gunhak says quickly. “Or because I didn't trust you. It was…” His gaze darts around, as if he's too nervous to say what it is he wants to say. “I realized how dangerous this all is, and I knew if I told you, you'd want to get involved, or try and help, and I didn't want that. I didn't want you getting hurt.” He takes a deep breath as Seoho’s heart starts to race. “I care about you too much.”

“I care about you too,” Seoho rasps out, so close to what he actually wants to say. “Too much to let you do this alone you _asshole.”_

Gunhak lets out a wet laugh. “I realized how stupid I was being, and if it weren't for Hwanwoongie—”

“Ah,” Seoho says. “Yeah.”

Gunhak stops talking, tilts his head in confusion, and then his eyes widen. “Hyung, no! Hwanwoongie and I…” Seoho flinches and Gunhak reaches out to catch one of his hands. It’s strong and warm in Seoho’s, and he wants to cling to it and never let go. “He was using his powers on me, hyung. I’d gotten hurt pretty bad the day before, and he figured me out, and I—”

“Oh my god,” Seoho says.

“I wasn’t going to tell either of you, but he’s too smart, so I just told him the truth.”

“You’re not dating,” Seoho states. 

“Never,” Gunhak replies. “There’s only one person I want to date, and I’ve been waiting a long time for him to realize it.”

Seoho stills, trying to figure out how he’s going to deal with _that_ piece of information, when Gunhak suddenly steps closer, sliding both hands around his waist. It lights up Seoho’s insides in an unfair way. 

“Hyung,” Gunhak says, voice as soft as his eyes as he gazes down at Seoho. “Have you still not figured it out?” 

Seoho swallows painfully. “I think I need it spelled out for me.” 

Gunhak chuckles and brushes his nose playfully against Seoho’s, whose face burns at the contact. 

“It's you,” Gunhak murmurs. “It's always been you.”

“Nice,” Seoho replies, because he's a mood ruiner, but Gunhak doesn't seem to mind as he laughs and finally kisses him. Seoho throws his arms around Gunhak’s shoulders, but freezes when Gunhak lets out a pained hiss. 

“Oh my god,” Seoho says, reeling back. Gunhak doesn't let him go far, hands firm on Seoho’s waist even as Seoho folds his hands to his chest, out of the way of causing damage. “You said you were hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Gunhak insists, trying to pull Seoho back. “You're helping me feel better.”

“Liar,” Seoho says. He grabs one of Gunhak’s hands and pulls him along. “Let's find Hwanwoong. He can at least take a look.”

“Okay, hyung,” Gunhak says, and lets Seoho pull him off down the hall. 

*

“Oh.”

Youngjo jerks back from his kiss with Hwangwoong at the voice coming from the doorway. Hwanwoong blinks in confusion for a second before he looks up and over Youngjo’s shoulder. 

“Hyung, I—” Hwanwoong tips sideways off his seat in Youngjo’s lap, Youngjo helping guide him to a safe landing onto the bed bed next to him. 

“Just kidding, Gunhak-ah,” Seoho says. “Maybe I don't want him being your nurse.”

“Shut up!” Hwanwoong yelps. “Just get in here!”

He slides off the bed to rummage through the emergency kit he'd left here last time he was here to help Youngjo. Youngjo peers inside of it curiously. There isn’t much, but Keonhee and Dongju had at least procured a medical bed somewhere. They're on their way to a real medbay, but it's still a long way off. Youngjo’s back is to the door, so Seoho and Leedo haven’t seen his face yet, but when Hwanwoong tries to hand him his mask, he refuses it with a shake of his head. 

Youngjo glances over his shoulder and looks directly at Leedo, who is also not wearing a mask. They stare at each other for a long moment before both nodding, trusting each other with their identities. 

“Kim Youngjo,” Youngjo says. 

“Kim Gunhak,” Leedo replies. Youngjo sees both Seoho and Hwanwoong smile. 

“You're all set,” Hwanwoong says to Youngjo, too embarrassed to look at him even though they'd just been making out. 

“It still hurts,” Youngjo pouts. Hwanwoong looks at him sharply, at the butterfly bandages on his cheekbone and the bandages wrapped around his middle. He'd been just finishing securing them when Youngjo had pulled him into his lap and they'd whispered their confessions to each other. 

“Do you want me to take some of it?” Hwanwoong asks. “Where does it hurt?”

Youngjo pouts more and points at his lips, and hears Gunhak snort and Seoho gag behind him. Hwanwoong just smirks and leans forward to kiss Youngjo, quick and gentle.

“Better?” He asks, pulling away.

“Better,” Youngjo replies with a soft smile. 

“Okay please take care of Gunhakkie,” Seoho says, bringing Gunhak forward and pushing him onto the bed next to Youngjo. 

“Shirt off,” Hwanwoong says. Youngjo eyes Gunhak and the way he’s holding his arm, and knows he has at least one cracked rib that Hwanwoong has to wrap. Gunhak shoots Seoho a wary glance and then slides off his leather jacket and the shirt underneath. 

Seoho lets out a pained sound when he sees the state of Gunhak’s brusied abdomen, but stays out of the way as Hwanwoong works. 

“This really isn't fair,” Keonhee says from the doorway. He's looking at the two on the medical bed, with their abs and shoulders and their powers, Youngjo’s wings spread out huge behind the two of them. Both Youngjo and Gunhak send him disbelieving looks, because they're both wrapped up in bandages, and Keonhee shrugs. 

“You're welcome to go out there, Keonhee-yah,” Youngjo says. 

“I'll be snapped in half!” Keonhee helps. “If you want bait, send Dongju.”

“Hey!” Dongju whines, appearing next to Keonhee in the doorway. Keonhee reaches out and shoves him playfully and apologetically as Dongju glares at him. 

“Hyung,” Dongju says, and everyone in the room turns to look at him. He doesn't specify who he's addressing, though he's looking at Youngjo. “What do we do now?”

“What do you mean?” Youngjo asks. 

Dongju huffs. “Are we going to ask them to join the team, or what?”

“If they want,” Youngjo says, looking at Hwanwoong, Seoho, and Gunhak in turn. His gaze lingers on Gunhak significantly, and Gunhak stares back with a slight crease between his brows. 

“Gunhak-ah,” Seoho says softly. Gunhak looks at him and his face softens. “No one can do this alone.”

“I'm in if you are,” Hwanwoong says, and Seoho nods in agreement. Youngjo’s shoulders lose a little bit of their tension, and relax further when Gunhak nods firmly. 

“Let's do it,” Gunhak says. 

“One of us, one of us!” Keonhee chants. “C’mon, Dongju-yah, we have work to do.”

Dongju follows him with a bright smile. 

*

“I've been wondering what I can add to the team,” Seoho says as he and Hwanwoong approach the bunker. “I'm good at like, acrobatics, though I don't have powers to supplement it.” 

“You don't have to _do_ anything, hyung,” Hwanwoong says. “You're a part of it no matter what.”

“I feel like all I do is research,” Seoho says. “It doesn't feel like enough.”

“That’s important,” Hwanwoong insists. “Otherwise they’d be going in with almost no info.”

“If you say so,” Seoho says. 

“Hey.” Hwanwoong stops walking and Seoho stops to face him. “Stop doing that. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't helped find me, so of course what you do is important.”

Seoho feels his eyes prickle at the earnestness in Hwanwoong’s voice, and he pulls him into a messy, wet hug that has Hwanwoong making disgusted noises and pushing him away. 

“What are we here for anyway?” Seoho asks he finally lets Hwanwoong go and they slip inside. Keonhee had been cagey in the phone, so Seoho doesn't think it's an emergency, but he wouldn't say what the exact reason was. 

“A new case?” Hwanwoong shrugs as they make their way to the central command area. “I have no idea.”

There's no one at the computers, but Seoho hears a familiar, deep voice in a room off to the side. He takes off running through the doorway and leaps onto Gunhak’s back. Gunhak is ready for him, and secures Seoho with his arms hooked under Seoho’s legs. 

“You're already here?” Seoho asks, pressing kisses to the side of Gunhak’s face. Gunhak laughs and turns his face to meet one of the kisses. Seoho slides down from his perch so he can be wrapped in Gunhak’s arms properly, and Keonhee boos. 

“This isn't date night!” He jeers. “This is team bonding!” 

“Oh really?” Seoho says, raising an eyebrow at Hwanwoong and Youngjo. They're in their own little world on one of the couches, Hwanwoong screeching as Youngjo leans in and tries to bite his neck. 

“What kind of team bonding?” Gunhak asks, playing along but not taking his hands away from Seoho. 

“Well, first we have to test limits,” Keonhee says with a glint in his eye. “We have to see how much you can carry.”

“Oh, I want to help!” Hwanwoong chimes in. 

“Me too,” Seoho says. 

“You guys really want to be carried by me, huh?” Gunhak asks, shaking his head in amusement. 

“It'll be fun,” Dongju insists. 

“Alright,” Gunhak agrees. “I don't mind. But I'm not carrying him.” He gestures to Youngjo, who holds his hands up. 

“No argument here,” Youngjo says. 

“Super strength, but you can't carry Youngjo-hyung?” Seoho teases. Gunhak pinches his side in warning, and Seoho squirms away with a giggle, kicking off his shoes and climbing onto a couch to begin the experiment. 

“Let's go!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter @diamondscoops!


End file.
